Two-Face (Burtonverse)
Half man, Half madman, Two-Face was the alias of former Gotham City District Attorney Harvey Dent. After receiving brain damage by a mobster's acid, Dent became a homicidal maniac with a penchant for using a coin to determine his actions. History Harvey Dent served Gotham City as its District Attorney. He was an ally of Commissioner James Gordon and Batman. While questioning "Boss" Moroni in court, Moroni managed to retrieve a hidden flask of acid and throw it on Dent. Batman had become aware of this plot, and ran through the courtroom to save Dent, but he arrived too late. The acid splashed against the left side of the DA's face, and horribly disfigured it, while the right side was protected by Dent's notepad. The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. Dent was eventually arrested and retained in Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr. Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department. Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank of Gotham. They had taken hostages and look like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. However, Two-Face escaped. At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman- with the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself-, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because, when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face apart from Dick, the youngest Grayson, who went on to join Batman as Robin. Two-Face joined forces with The Riddler and the two gained knowledge through The Box and discovered Batman's true identity. Following this, they traveled to Wayne Manor and the Riddler destroyed the Batcave. Two-Face, on other hand, had his henchmen attack Bruce and Dr. Chase Meridian while flipping his coin, which kept on landing good side up, preventing him from doing any wrongdoing. As soon as the scarred side came up, he fired his pistol at Wayne, grazing him in the head. Two-Face wished to finish him off, but the Riddler intervened and they left, kidnapping Dr. Meridian and leaving behind a riddle. At the Riddler and Two-Face's lair, Batman and Robin got separated. Robin had the opportunity to kill Two-Face but didn't want to be like him. Two-Face used this to capture Robin. He and the Riddler then tried to make Batman choose between Chase and Robin but he saved both. Two-Face flipped his coin to decide if he would shoot Batman, but Batman tossed a handful of identical coins into the air. Two-Face panicked and tried to find his coin, stumbled and fell into the pit on a watery bed of spikes. The coin then fell good side up into Two-Face's open palm before his corpse sunk underwater. A few years later, when Bane broke into Arkham Asylum's storage room to get Mr. Freeze's cryogenic suit, Two-Face's unique costume was glimpsed hanging on a shelf, but it was unclear if this meant that he had survived his fall or if it was simply a costume he had left behind during his last escape. Behind the scenes *In Batman Forever, Tommy Lee Jones took over the role for Billy Dee Williams' portrayal of DA Harvey Dent in Batman, and both their portrayals should be viewed as part of the same continuity. *In the eliminated post credits scene, Two face's scarred hand with the coin would resurface from the pit. *As it would be unlikely for the acid to scar Harvey's face so semetrically, even with blocking by a folder, Two-Face likely had reconstructive/deconstructive surgery to even his scarred side. *Acid damage would give no presidence for root folicles growing purple hair, so this was also likely an asthetic decision made by Two-Face to complete the effect of his duality. In more realistic depictions Two-Face's scarred folicles produces little or no hair, or white. *Curiously, unlike other depictions of Two-Face, the Two-Face of the Burton & Schumacher series in never revealed to take vengeance against Moroni/Maroni. *"Harvey Two-Face" plays up the "two" gimmick to the point where Two-Face even refers to himself in the plural, except for one instance when he says "I'll see you in Hell". *In the comics whatever Two-Face's coin landed on that would be final, in a scene of the movie Two-Face continued to flip the coin until obtaining his desired result. This has irked many fans of the comics. *As with Joker and Penguin previously, Two-Face is killed, as with Penguin, being the more ruthless and homicidal of the two Super-Villains featured in their respective films. *Two-Face's trademark costume is seen in storage at Arkham Asylum in Batman & Robin. *This is the only version of Two-Face that does not have an eye bulge and exposed teeth on the left side. Gallery SugarTwofaceSpice2.jpg|Sugar, Two-Face and Spice Twoface2.jpg|Two-Face SugarTwofaceSpice.jpg|Sugar, Two-Face and Spice twoface4.jpg|Movie poster tommyleejones1.jpg|Two-Face twoface.jpg|Two-Face Due_Facce.jpg|Two-Face falls to his death Two Face.jpg|Two-face's Patch Action Figure Image:twofacefigureforever.jpg|Two-Face Batman Forever Action figure See *Two-Face *Two-Face (Paul Sloane) *Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) *Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart) *Two-Face (BTAS) Two-Face